


One Drink

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Bloth and Elliot have known each other for a while.





	One Drink

“Same old?” Elliot asked, the hologram leaning its head on its hand. 

“Of course.” Bloth said. They wore a different mask then they did in the arena, one that allowed them to be a less intimidating and a bit easier for drinking.

The hologram reached over for a bottle, disappearing as Elliot’s actual hand grabbed for it. “What’s got you down?” Elliot asked as he started to make Bloth’s usual drink. They usually came in only for a few minutes, having one drink before leaving. It was upsetting that he didn’t stay for longer but Elliot wasn’t just going to be so blunt like that.

“You know I won’t tell you that.” Bloth said, making Elliot click his tongue loudly. 

“You’re so secretive. Got to admit, it’s sort of sexy.” Elliot said, setting down the drink in front of Bloth and popping a straw into it.

Bloth nodded their head in a thank you before taking a sip, straw slipping under the mask easily. As soon as they retracted they spoke. “I almost was the champion last fight. I have high hopes for the next one.” 

“That’s great! I saw the match on TV.” Elliot said. He was always watching ‘Bloodhound’, trying to get tactics and ideas. He wondered.

“I’m glad you liked it. Was hoping you would mention it.” Bloth said, catching Elliot’s attention again. 

“Didn’t want to butt in if you didn’t want to talk about it. But proud of you buddy, now give me one sec.” Elliot said, going to assist another customer for a moment who was hollering a bit loud.

Bloth could only find themselves watching him leave. He wore a black t-shirt as usual along with some very messy jeans. The part that stood out was those goggles that were on top of his head with no reason for being there. 

It made Bloth stare, looking away only when Elliot looked back. “I can see you looking, no need to hide. I know I’m hot.” Elliot said back, not caring that the other patrons were hearing them.

Bloth shrugged in their seat, taking another sip of their drink. Elliot turned to, trying to just focus on taking orders and making them correctly instead of eyes watching him so intently. His mind started to wander, wondering what color those eyes were. Were they blue? Maybe a brown like his? Maybe even as dark as those goggles were? Or were they green like the forest?

Elliot dropped a glass, pulling back as fast as he could. He heard what had to be a laugh to his right. He looked over, wondering if that was Bloth but they haven’t seemed to move at all. He looked back to the broken glass, calling upon his hologram. “Sorry folks, I’ll let myself deal with this.” The hologram said, sending a smirk around to the customers. The hologram seemed to tide them off but Elliot actually looked stressed as he started to pick up the broken glass.

Bloth wanted to go and help him but they didn’t want Elliot to get in trouble by going over the counter when he wouldn’t be allowed to. He watched carefully, hoping he wouldn’t cut himself and he gladly didn’t. It only took about a minute before he was tossing all the pieces in the trash. 

“Slippery hands.” Bloth said, hearing the glass fall loudly into the trash.

“I just wasn’t paying attention.” Elliot said, serving out a few drinks to the people near Bloth before going to lean on the bar again. He was sad to see Bloth’s drink almost empty but he didn’t comment on it. 

“Well pay attention. Wouldn’t want you getting hurt at all.”

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something.” Elliot said suddenly, hands resting on the counter and smirk wide on his face.

“Hm?” Bloth said, slowly finishing off their drink.

“I want to join Apex. What’s my chances of that?” He asked, Bloth immediately putting their drink down. 

They were quiet, thinking to themselves. “I guess I’ll see you in the ring. By your side or as foes.” Bloth said before standing, putting some money down on the counter. “Going to have to start calling me Bloodhound.”

“Call me... Mirage,” He said back, head cocking to the side. Of course he already had a name picked out. He wasn’t really asking for advice though. 

He was challenging them.


End file.
